defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Chessny Twinkletoes
Details ---- *Name: Chessny Twinkletoes. *Age: 28 *Height: 2' (Roughly 61 cm) *Eyes: Dark green. *Hair: Green hair from birth, is known to dye it black. Keeps her hair in variations of ponytails. *Clothing style: Armor is all blue. *General appearance: Chessny has four fingers on her right hand as normal, and three and a half on her left hand. She has a scar which runs down across her left eyebrow. Overview ---- Chessny was sold by her parents when she was two years of age. She grew up in the jungles of Un'goro, where her Master taught her the art of shimmering (See: melding with the Shadows). Tall, cloaked men killed her Master when she was seventeen and she was taken by them and held captive in a tower for almost four years. She then escaped and entered Stormwind for the first time. She spent the first two years in Stormwind training to become a Priest, but was turned down several time because of her heritage. This angered Chessny and she made connections with a cult called the Dark Sphere. She spied for them and provided them information about the Council, nobles and guards - and made sure they had the advantages she could provide. She also worked for the council and provided them, usually, fake leads on the Sphere. A year or so later, Chessny took a liking to a gnome called Palii Jawbreaker. He was a Spherite, and taught her the wonders of kidnap and torture. Together they created as much chaos as they possibly could. The marriage only lasted a year as Palii one day vanished without a trace. With the Sphere in pieces, and the council on the look-out for her and anyone assosciated with the Sphere, she took to the woods. Here she met Andrek. Andrek gathered many willing souls, and they once again threatened the well-mannered, corrupt people of Stormwind. Chessny befriended a man called Tyzai Revain, and eventually followed him blindly. He took her beyond reason and limits, shattering whatever boundaries she had left - and with it any respect for human life. While under his "care" she tortured dozens, killed without remorse, among others Vasgar the king of Arathor. This branded Chessny as a traitor for life - charged with High Treason and wanted Dead. She was banned from Stormwind for life by the Council. Chessny spent several years with Tyzai, but he eventually left her. This is how she sees it, although the truth is that he died. She was taken in by a former Darkmaster of the Sphere, Krevnasil Van Silth. A man whom holds as little regard for others as she does. He was lonely, having once had to fake his own death to be released from Stormwind, and he decided to keep her. Now, three years later, they are still together. Chessny would gladly die for Krevnasil. She sees him as her only family, and he keeps her in line. She is only 28, young for a gnome, and with it quite volatile. She's able to present a very likable front, and has no problems making 'friends', though it takes very little to put her over the edge. She loves to make lists, and at all times she carries a notebook on her. Now operates under the alias: Chaylena Tinkertoes, and introduces herself mostly as Chay. Category:Gnomes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Rogues